The sharp end part III and onwards
by Blonde Spirit
Summary: A face from the past returns. COMPLETED! Please R
1. Default Chapter

**The Sharp End.**

Part III

DS Juliet Roan knocked on the office door and waited "Enter!" summoned a deep voice

"Ah, DS Roan, good to see you" Said Okaro "How are you feeling?"

"Better Sir, thank you"

"Good, I'd like you to meet Acting DI Samantha Nixon, she'll be taking over from DI Manson until we hear either way"

"Ma'am" said Juliet

"Hi, Juliet" began Sam "I'm afraid we have some good news and some bad news" she paused and looked at Okaro "Gardiner has been released on a technicality, and we fear that he may come after you and Debbie for reprisals"

"We have arranged round the clock uniform protection for you" said Okaro

"And Debbie?" asked Juliet

"She is in a safe house," replied Sam "Unfortunately this means you cannot start here until we find something to arrest and charge Gardiner for"

Juliet sighed "And the good news?"

"No action will be taken against you regarding this almighty cock up"

"Thank you sir" murmured Juliet "I'm staying at the station House at the moment, surely I'll be safe there?"

"We can't take that risk" said Sam "We've set you up in a flat for now, if you report to Inspector Gold she will inform your assigned protection officer you are ready to go"

That was that then "Thank you Sir, Ma'am" she mumbled leaving the office.

Sam followed her out "Juliet? Don't worry we'll get Gardiner, you'll be back on the team before you know it" comforted Sam

"Thank you ma'am but it was hardly the best first day was it? A pol-acc, an argument with another sergeant and an un authorised OBBO that went wrong, it's a wonder you're not shipping me straight back out again"

"We look after our own" said Sam "The pol-acc and the OBBO weren't your fault, and as for Smithy, you'll get used to his strops, he's a bloody good copper under it all, just tread carefully for a bit he'll come round"

"Thank you ma'am, I'd better report to Inspector Gold"

Juliet went down the stairs her mind whirling this time last week she'd been looking forward to moving to the legendary Sunhill, working under the equally legendary DI Manson. Now she was being protected from a nutter, had rubbed up uniform the wrong way and managed to contribute to two CID officers being suspended!!

Juliet faced Inspector Gina Gold "So" she said softly "You are the new DS" Taking in the trim figure and long red hair, and pale complexion "No wonder they've been fighting to get this detail" she remarked

Juliet started to speak "Ma'am, I...."

"Don't look so terrified, I only bite when I'm hungry!" she grinned, "Stay there I'll go and get Des"

Gina returned with a bald, but quite attractive man "Hiya!" he said

"DS Roan this is PC Taviner, he will be with you until the shift change tonight"

"Hi" said Juliet "Thank you ma'am"

Des and Juliet sat amongst the boxes and bags in the flat

"So" he said awkwardly "Where you from?"

"Last posting was up North" she replied in a monotone

"Full of conversation you aint ya" he laughed

"Sorry, it's been a sod of a few days"

"Yeah, you are probably the most popular CID officer now!"

"Oh?" Juliet quizzed

"Yeah, you got rid of Debbie and got Manson demoted all on the same day, though mind you, Smithy had one hell of a cob on after you pranged the area car, he just about chewed everyone's arse off!"

Juliet laughed "So tell me about the nick then, who's who?"

"Well" started Des "You've met some of them, lets start at the top, there's Okaro, a good boss as they go but a bit more interested on PR than policing, and Gina Gold, a right old dragon, stay on the right side of her!" he sipped his coffee "There's super sarge, Smithy, thinks he's still in the army, and er Sheelagh Murphy she's lovely"

"So who else should I watch?" she asked

"Urm, Gary Best, a bit overenthusiastic he's a good kid really, in small doses, and watch Phil Hunter, bit of a ladies man"

Juliet laughed, "I think I'll wait and find out, might as well unpack a few bits I suppose"

Des went over to the window and checked up and down the quiet street, he smiled "I know where the kettle is!"

Neil Manson looked at himself in the locker room mirror, he shook his head and headed for the door, he walked straight past the staring eyes in the corridor, all gossiping over his newly acquired uniform, and knocked on Gina Gold's office door "Come!" she replied, he entered the room and closed the door, Smithy was lounging his tall frame against the filing cabinet "Ah, Neil" said Gina "I've paired you with Smithy today" she smiled with more than a touch of sarcasm "Just to remind you what uniform police work is all about"

"I think I can remember" ground out Neil

"I think I can remember _Ma'am_," said Gina

Neil glared at her, "Ma'am!" he said

"That's better, off you go then," she ordered

Neil followed Smithy down the corridor to the sergeants office "Right" said Smithy "Before we start lets get a few things straight, before we do anything we talk to each other, we talk to the relief and we talk to Inspector Gold, we don't go off half cocked with daft ideas"

"Excuse me sergeant Smith but I was a copper when you were still guarding gates in Northern Ireland!" he exploded; Gina knew Smithy would be like this; she'd paired them together to humiliate him even more!

"Yeah?" said Smithy with his trademark eyebrow lift "And now you're a sergeant, just like me, so lets got on with some real police work shall we?"

Smithy walked off towards the yard to get in Sierra One, Neil glared after him, this was going to be a bad day, Smithy and Gina were going to run him ragged.


	2. The Sharp End Part IV

THE SHARP END PART IV 

Juliet answered the phone "Hello, Juliet?" said a female voice

"Yes?" she answered

"Hi, it's Samantha Nixon. I've got some good news for you, we've just arrested Gardiner and his gang, they've been handling stolen goods, it's a start and one of his cronies is singing like a canary about the attacks on women in the pub"

"That's great ma'am!" said Juliet, her relief showing through her voice.

"So you can return to work when you feel up to it" said Sam

"How's today sound?" asked Juliet

"Well maybe tomorrow" Sam laughed "If you're sure you are up to it? It'd be good to work with you finally!"

"Yes ma'am. That's great, I'll see you tomorrow, but what about the flat? Should I move back into the station house?" she worried

"Well you will have to move out of the flat as soon as you can, but I'd try a b an b if I were you, the station house is full of drunk coppers running round half naked!"

Juliet laughed "Thanks ma'am, I wasn't looking forward to dealing with that, I'll have a look round this afternoon"

"Ok, bye then, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye ma'am" Juliet replaced the handset and smiled at Tony Stamp who was detailed to be with her "Good news?" he asked

"Yeah, they've nicked Gardiner and co, I can go back to work tomorrow, and you can go back to the station!" she smiled

"No offence, but I'll stay 'till Inspector Gold tells me to leave, she'll kill me if I breathe without permission!" replied Tony

"Ok!" said Juliet "You don't happen to know where there's a good bed and breakfast do you, I've not got a place sorted yet and DI Nixon has warned me away from the station house"

"Yeah, I'd steer clear of there too! There's a good place just off of Carlet Road" Tony thought for a moment "But hang on, let me make a phone call" He went out of the front door and pulled it to behind him, dialling a number on his mobile.

Juliet busied herself packing the few things she'd used during her brief stay at the flat, she was in the bathroom when Tony came back in "Sarge?" he shouted

"Yup!" she replied

He came up the stairs and lent against the door "I've just been talking to one of our PC's, Honey Harmon, I thought she was looking for a housemate a while back, and turns out she still is, are you interested?"

"Well..." faltered Julia "I don't know her and she doesn't know me, we might not get on"

"Oh, everyone gets on with Honey, she's a bit dense at times but a lovely girl and a good copper too, look she's off shift at 2, shall I get her to pop round and you two can meet and decide then?"

Juliet thought for a moment "Ok" she wasn't thrilled at the idea of a B&B really, and she could always say no "That'd be great Tony, thanks" she smiled. Tony headed downstairs as the doorbell rang, it was Smithy.

"'Ello Sarge" said Tony

"Tony" said Smithy, looking past him at Juliet, half way down the stairs "Alright?" he asked her.

"Yes, thanks, Sargeant Smith" she shifted uncomfortably "Look, I'm really sorry about the area car and the OBBO"

"Call me Smiffy" he smiled "Everyone else does, even the super, and I always forgive a woman who throws herself into my arms on the first date" he grinned and winked

Juliet looked shocked until she remembered that the cover for the OBBO had been them on a date.... and she had grabbed hold of Smithy and Phil after she'd been injured.

"oh, er right, um" she stuttered "Thanks for the flowers" she managed

"Pleasure" he smiled "C'mon Tone, lets get you back to the nick" he looked at Julia "And we'll see you tomorrow"

"Yes, bye then" she watched them walk down the path, Tony turned round "I'll get honey to call here about 2.30, that ok?"he asked

"Yeah fine, bye" said Juliet.

Honey packed the last of Juliets stuff into her back seat "Wow, you got almost as much stuff as me, good job it's a big house!" exclaimed Honey

Juliet laughed "It needs to be!" she smiled at the pretty PC, they'd hit it off the minuite they met, almost complete opposites they'd laughed and giggled for well over two hours before Honey asked if she'd like to stay for a while, Juliet had jumped at the chance.

"Right" declared Honey, "You follow me then, stay close, you've got my mobile incase I lose you?"

"Yup" said Juliet to her new found friend, locking the flat door "I'll take these in tomorrow" she rattled the keys.

Honey wound down her window "Oh, and try not to crash into me, won't you?" she giggled

Juliet laughed "I'll try!" she rejoined, getting into her car.

Next morning, Juliet sat at Debbie McAllisters desk and rubbed her eyes, Honey could talk the hind leg off a donkey! Still she'd learned some interesting things like to stay well away from Phil Hunter, especially on a personal basis!

"You getting anywhere?" asked DI Nixon

"Slowly ma'am, it's a bit.." she stopped looking at the DI

"of a mess?" supplied Sam

Juliet smiled "Once I've sorted it out, I can take over her cases properly"

"I can always lend you a hand" said Phil from his desk

"Thankyou Philip but I'm sure you have enough of your own work to do!" said Samantha "I'll be in the Supers' office if anyone wants me" she flung over her shoulder on her way out.

Most of the station were crowded into the briefing room, uniform and CID, they were all swapping idle gossip waiting for Gina, Jack Meadows and the Super.

"This must be serious" said Reg "Everyone's here"

"Yup!" said Gary "Do you reckon old Gina's gonna retire?"

"Not on your nelly, sunshine!" said Gina, having crept up behind Gary unheard, Gary squirmed as the relief laughed.Jack and Okaro followed Gina to the front.

"Right!" said Okaro "Listen up! A dangerous patient has escaped from a secure hospital, we don't know exactly when but we do know it was in the last 6 hours" he paused "The patient is extremely dangerous and we have reason to believe, is headed for this area, there are two nurses in ITU and a third has not been found yet, possibly taken as a hostage, lights please Nick" he asked as Gina switched on the overhead projector.

Some of the relief gasped as an image appeared on the screen "Oh God, please no" groaned Polly and June in unison.


	3. chapter 5

THE SHARP END PART V 

"Right! Come on settle down!" said Jack Meadows over the noise

"Who is that?" Juliet murmured to Ramani De Costa

"Oh" said Ramani "That's ..."

The door flying open and Marylin barging in interrupted her "Sorry I'm late Mr.Meadows, my oppo was late"

"Just sit down Marylin!" ordered Gina

"What you doing here?" hissed Phil Hunter "Copper now are we?" Marylin didn't get chance to answer

"Philip! Shut up! Unless you'd like to give the briefing?" Said Gina

"No ma'am" he looked at his feet

"OK" continued Jack "For those of you who don't know her, this is ex MET officer Cathy Bradford, we think she'll either head here or for Brandon Kane and his children, Brandon is currently under armed guard. Cathy is seriously disillusioned and should be considered _extremely _ dangerous, if the third nurse is still alive we don't hold much hope, we have checked the nurses' cards and they were used to make one large withdrawal. Cathy obviously has an agenda but no one has any clue what it is. Be on your guard – Cathy is very devious and manipulative. Gina?......" he handed over to Gina Gold

"I've tried to pair you all evenly, one person who knows Cathy with one who doesn't, now CID and uniform are together on this one, do you hear me, not sloping off with your own agenda's?"

"Ma'am"

"Good! Now Polly you are in CAD, Tony you will be on the front desk with Marylin to monitor ins and out, Gabriel and Gary you are guarding the yard, right the rest of you are in teams of 3, CID and uniform mixed, and each of you has a job to do, Honey, Yvonne and Ramani you are going to the hospital, interview everyone you can, find out anything you can" she paused as they left "Terry, Reg and Sheelagh you go down to St Hugh's and try to interview the victims if they are able, get their clothes to forensics then report back to me, Smithy, Julia and Andrea you visit Cathy's friends, family anywhere she might go, Polly will help you with that..." she was cut off by Phil Hunter

"She had some then" he quipped, Gina glared at him

"Phil, Des and" she consulted her note pad and smiled ironically "Neil you talk to the bank look at CCTV door to door the area, find out who saw what and June you are on custody, just in case she tries to get herself arrested, off you go then!" she ordered "What do you want, a gold plated invitation?"

The relief filed out, shuffling their way into their teams "Ma'am?" asked Polly "Can't I go out with the others?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Polly, with Cathy Bradford running around, you must realise that with Brandon, target one, under armed guard, that you are likely target two, I want you here in the station"

Polly sighed "Yes Ma'am" she made her way off to CAD

"Alright Phil boy, lets get shifted!" said Des "Where's Manson?"

"She's done this on bloody purpose, the old cow!" said Phil "She knows me and Manson hate each other, and he's got a major strop on now he's back in uniform" he fumed

"Look Phil" Des got close to Phil's face "I 'aint spending all shift refereeing between you and laughing boy, so keep it under your hat, OK?"

"You two ready?" Manson joined them "Everything OK?" he asked

"Fine" ground out Phil "Lets go"

"Sir?" ventured Andrea to Jack

"What is it Andrea?"

"I need to speak to you," she pleaded, looking at Smithy and Julia who were waiting to go

"I'm busy Andrea, it's here or no where!"

Andrea coughed "My 'er car was stolen last night"

"And? Report it, your Sergeant is there" Jack was getting impatient

"It, um, it had my spare uniform and my warrant card in it" Andrea looked at the floor.

Jack looked at her a moment until realisation came over him "What! Why didn't you report it!"

"I only realised this morning and I was late, I thought it could wait"

"Wait? Do you know what this could mean?" Jack stormed off towards Gina and Adam.

Andrea walked slowly towards Smithy and Juliet "You incompetent idiot!" exploded Smithy, his frown well in place "Didn't you learn _anything_ at Hendon? You never _ever_ leave your warrant card anywhere, especially where it can get stolen," he ranted

"Whoa!" intervened Juliet "Like you never made a mistake!"

Smithy turned on her "And you can keep out of it, I'll discipline my probationers how I see fit!" he stalked off towards the door, slamming it behind him.

"Well" said Juliet "Let's wait for happy Harry out in the car, come on, you weren't to know"

Andrea nodded and followed.

Cathy Bradford smiled at herself in the mirror, following that officer had paid off, someone who wouldn't recognise her just in case. But to find a full uniform _and _a warrant card was unbelievable, the car she had dumped. She took the hat off and picked up a pair of scissors, cutting away her hair until it was short, round her ears. She started to run the water in the shower of the hotel bathroom and stepped into the cubicle, taking the bottle of black hair dye with her.


	4. Chapter VI

THE SHARP END PART 6 

The drivers door of the panda car flew open "I'll drive if you don't mind, I've been on the receiving end of your driving once already!" It was Smithy, in a great mood.

Juliet unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car, slamming the door, Andrea sighed and braced herself for the explosion "You, Sergeant Smith have an attitude problem, you were just at much at fault as I was, and you know it!"

"How dare you! "he spluttered "You've been here 5 minutes and managed to turn this station upside down! I can't stand coppers who think that batting their eyelids will get them whatever they want we ALL work here and... " Juliet cut him off

"You are a moody, egotistical bad tempered idiot!" she fumed

Smithy backed off a little "And you're a stroppy cow! Get in the car!"

Adam Okaro and Gina Gold were looking out of his office window "I thought those two had sorted their differences out?" asked Adam, gesturing towards Smithy and Juliet

"So did I" sighed Gina "I'll speak to him when he gets back"

"Good, now what are we doing to find Bradford?"

Gina started to explain what she'd assigned each member of the relief when the phone on Adam's desk rang "Yes?" he answered, and paused "Thank you, let me know the minute forensics have finished" he replaced the handset and turned to Gina "They've found Andrea's car, forensics are on it as a matter of urgency, I'll let you know as soon as they have anything" he said effectively dismissing her, Gina left without speaking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gina closed the door and faced her relief "Right, what we got then?" she quizzed them "Smithy?"

"Nothin'" he said "The last time any of Cathy's family saw her she was still at the loon.. er hospital and most of her friends disowned her ages ago, they all mentioned each other and Sunhill"

"Uh huh" muttered Gina "Phil? Neil?" she asked

"We..." Phil started, stopped by Manson muscling in

"No more withdrawals from the nurses account, one large withdrawal was made at 3.34am, no witnesses as yet, we checked door to door everyone was asleep, and the CCTV camera shows someone with a scarf round their head, could be Cathy"

"Have you checked the surrounding cameras?" asked the Inspector

"Yes ma'am" Phil glared at Manson making sure he got to answer "Just the same woman approaching the service till and leaving in the same direction, no one else around and the car was parked well away from the cameras, no one else used the till for an hour before and three and a quarter hours after"

"Ramani?" Gina continued looking more and more disgusted

"They believe Cathy overpowered one nurse when she was showering, one nurse was found in the bathroom, the other by the nurses station, both with severe injuries, they think that Cathy used a used needle stolen from the sharps bin to take the third nurse hostage"

"A needle?" exclaimed Gina

"Yes, with the risk of HIV, hepatitis etcetera, the nurse will have had no option but to co-operate," said Yvonne

"Right" said Gina, unconvinced "Anything else?"

"She must of got the nurse to disarm the alarms on the doors and side gate, and the CCTV recorder was smashed to bits, as was the monitor and video tape" said Honey "We searched Cathy's room, nothing out of the ordinary, clothes, make up, the usual"

"And the patients" asked Gina

"Nothing Ma'am" said Honey "Well nothing constructive anyway" she finished

"Well, that's that then" she exhaled heavily, longing for a cigarette "Forensics found the nurses prints on Andrea's car, so we know Cathy has Andrea's uniform and warrant card, go home, I'll see you all tomorrow, and people take precautions, try not to go out alone until we catch Bradford"

"And don't take sweeties from strangers!" said Gabriel as they were leaving "She thinks we're all stupid!"

"Some of us are" remarked Smithy

"Oh, come on sarge" smirked Gabriel "You're not all bad"

Smithy lunged for Gabriel pinning him against the wall. "One day Kent, I'll kill you!" he stormed

"Smithy!" Gina hollered "My office NOW!"

Smithy let go of Gabriel with a shove and went with Gina, the gathering dispersed, leaving Juliet and Honey "Wow, he's really got his boxers in a knot" said Honey "He's been great recently too, dunno what's upset him"

"I think it might be me, we had yet another row in the yard, think I owe him an apology" said Juliet

"Don't worry about him, you have to know how to handle him, and believe me there's a queue when it comes to handling Smithy!" Honey laughed "You coming down the pub?"

"Yeah I'll meet you there, think I'd better go mend some bridges" said Juliet noticing Smithy come out of Gina's office and head for his own. she knocked on the door,

"Hmph!" came the reply she went in, Smithy was bashing one of the keys on the keyboard of the computer, the machine kept bleeping at him "What?" he barked, without looking up, she lent over and clicked a few things on the screen, the computer returned to the original screen "You want something?" he asked, looking at her

"I 'er, wanted to buy you a pint, peace offering? We've got off on the wrong foot twice now" she said "Everyone else is going!" she hastily added seeing his raised eyebrow

"OK, I'll meet you down there" he said following her out of the office

"Um, Smithy?" she said, he looked at her "I don't know where I'm going" she said

He sighed "I'll meet you at the back door, let me get changed" he went into the men's lockers.

Cathy Bradford watched as the relief spilled one at a time out of the pub. She watched Honey and a guy she'd never seen walk out with Smithy, Yvonne and a woman she didn't know Honey inviting everyone back to hers "Or ours as it is now!" snatches of conversation drifted through the window. Next came Polly, Jim and June "We'll wait 'till your taxi gets here!" said Jim "No arguing". She heard Polly laugh and watched a taxi draw up and Polly get in, Jim and June walked off round the corner arm in arm, Cathy started the car and followed the taxi, smiling to herself.


	5. chapter 7

THE SHARP END PART 7 

Adam Okaro opened the paper and nearly dropped his coffee as the headline screamed out

PHSYCO EX COPPER ON THE LOOSE

It had a  picture of Cathy Bradford underneath.

He read the copy with a sinking heart:

'Ex MET police officer turned murderer Cathy Bradford escaped from a high security psychiatric hospital yesterday, it was revealed by a source. Bradford who embarked on a reign of terror through the borough of Canley has seriously injured two nurses, with a third nurse possibly being held as a hostage. Our exclusive source says that Top Brass at her old police station, the notorious Sun Hill, are concerned that Bradford may try to head for the station. The maniac is considered extremely dangerous and should not be approached. Officers at Sun Hill are on high alert, searching all possible avenues to track Ms Bradford down, with neighbouring station, Barton Street, answering all emergency calls. Sunhill is open for business, but who wants to walk in there with the threat of another murderer at your back, our advice is steer clear...............'

Adam folded the paper and pushed away his toast, getting up from his breakfast table he slowly went to get dressed.

"Yvonne, you seen Gabriel?" asked Gary

"No, should I have?" she replied, putting on her stab vest

"Well, he disappeared after the briefing and I can't find him anywhere" he said

"Better tell Sarge," she advised, walking towards the front office

Gary thought a moment; he knocked on Gina's open door

"Yes Gary?" she said

"Ma'am, Gabriel's gone AWOL," he said

Gina looked up "When?" she asked

"After the briefing, I did the paperwork you wanted and went to find him, he's not answering his mobile and CAD haven't heard from him"

"Right, go out with Smithy then, tell Andrea to assist in CAD, Polly hasn't showed yet"

"Ma'am" replied Gary, on his way to find Smithy.

Gina stood looking at Jack Meadows and Okaro "And you've checked her flat?" asked Adam

"Smithy and Gary are there now, no sign, they questioned the neighbours, no one heard Polly come home last night, June said that Jim and herself waited for Polly's taxi to pick her up, they heard her give her address to the cabbie" replied Gina

"Right Gina, check bank details, family, all that" said Jack "We've got to find Polly, if Bradford's' managed to get to her, then we could be looking for a body"

"Don't say that, Jack" said Adam "The press have got hold of this already, I'm going to speak to them, it's just possible that Cathy is the 'exclusive source' they are talking about" he sighed

"I'm going to go and see Polly's parents," said Gina

"Take DS Roan with you, she needs the mileage" said Jack

"Sir" said Gina leaving; she went straight to Sam's office

"Sam, I need to borrow your DS Roan," she said, popping her head around the door "Mr.Meadows has asked me to take her along to interview Polly's parents"

"Am I going to have any officers' left?" complained Sam "I've got to go out and with all the drama round here, my only DS will be Phil Hunter!" she groaned

"My advice Sam, don't go out!" laughed Gina

"On second thoughts, probably a good idea to get Juliet out of the station, keep her and Smithy apart, after what you told me yesterday, you know the car park, arguing again"

"Smithy's due back soon, but somehow I don't think it will be a problem any more" smiled Gina

"Oh?" Sam raised her eyebrows

"Well, they were seen shall we say, getting friendly last night" Gina rolled her eyes "Shameless relief gossip, but I think you're right, we should try and keep them apart!" Gina left Sam's office

"DS Roan, Mr.Meadows would like you to accompany me to interview Polly's parents" it was an order

"Ma'am" said Juliet, wincing as she stood; her hangover really wasn't getting any better.

"Feeling OK?" asked Gina in the car

"Fine thank you Ma'am" replied Juliet "Just a bit of a headache"

Gina laughed, "You really shouldn't play drinking games" she smirked

Juliet looked at her sharply, remembering the game they'd played at Honey's last night, her face colouring slightly as she remembered what they'd been up to.

Gina laughed again "So you lost then?" She was really laughing now, noticing how red Juliet had become "I wouldn't say that" she said quietly, leaning her head back against the headrest, closing her eyes she remembered the previous night.

The game had been a cross between the name game and truth or dare, when you lost

You had to down as much drink as you could and answer a truth, or do a dare, Juliet had become unstuck.......

"_Truth!" Honey had declared, grinning at her "Who do you fancy then?"_

"_Brad Pitt" laughed Juliet_

"_No! at the nick?"_

_Juliet should of said 'no-one' but her brain was fogged with the alcohol "I'd rather not say!" She'd laughed_

_Yvonne laughed, "Dare! Dare!" she said "Come on dare master, give us a good one!" she said to Smithy_

_Smithy had looked at Julia "I dare you" he had smirked "to kiss Gary" he paused then added "or me" he sat back in his chair, Juliet looked at him, she stood up and lent towards Gary, seeing his face light up, before suddenly turning and sitting on Smithy's knee, she felt his arms go round her......._

"We're here" Gina's voice cut into Juliet's thoughts, she followed Inspector Gold up the path of the detached, suburban semi.

"Thank you, Mr.Page, Mrs.Page" Gina shook hands with Polly's parents "You have been very helpful, and please if you hear from Polly, contact Sunhill immediately" she smiled at the elderly couple

"We will, thank you Inspector, Sergeant, we just want our Polly to be safe" said Mr Page a little unsteadily

"I'm sure she will be," said Juliet as they left, neither noticed the grey saloon parked at the end of the cul-de-sac as they got into the car and drove away.

Cathy watched the panda car leave and settled further into her seat, she would leave it an hour and then go and speak to Polly's parents, too soon just now, they might get suspicious.

"PC Kent, where have you been?" demanded Sgt Ackland

"Out and about Sarge" he replied

"You were assigned with Gary" she scolded, "He's had to go out with Sgt Smith, who is not happy, and you were told not to go out alone! You're lucky I don't report you to Inspector Gold!" she said

"What's up June you seem on edge?" smarmed Gabriel

"Polly's missing," she said

"Well, to be expected wasn't it? I mean with Cathy roaming the streets, I'd be surprised if she was still alive" he spoke softly but without emotion

"Gabriel!" said June shocked "That's a fellow officer, and one of my friends you are talking about, get out of my sight"

"What about Inspector Gold?"

"I suggest you tell her you were doing paperwork or something, if she finds out you were AWOL she'll kill you"

Gary appeared round the corner "Where you been?" he asked

"Doing paperwork" replied Gabriel

"You weren't!" he said surprised "I looked everywhere"

"Well you didn't look hard enough did you?" Gabriel fell into step with Gary "And don't take it out on me, just because the new DS decided to get off with Smithy and not you" Gabriel laughed humourlessly

"She didn't get off with him, she kissed him for a dare, and anyway how did you know you weren't there"

"Stations have ears, Gary, now what have we got?" they headed towards the car park "Just patrol, looking for Cathy, we've got to keep an eye on Polly's parents place" replied Gary, rather sulkily.

Cathy knocked on the door "Hello, Mr.Page?" she asked smiling out from under her MET hat "PC Andrea Dunbar" Cathy offered the warrant card, her fingers covering the photo "May I come in?"

"Of course, have you found Polly?" asked the old man anxiously

"Unfortunately not" said Cathy

"Well, we spoke to an Inspector a little while ago, and a nice sergeant, they said we should contact you" said Mrs.Page

"Yes, Inspector Gold asked me to come back and take a formal statement" she flipped open Andrea's spare note book "And we really need to have a look around Polly's flat, do you have any spare keys?" she asked

"Yes, I'll get them," said Mrs.Page "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"That would be lovely" smiled Cathy.

"That car's on double yellers'" said Gary reaching for the car's radio

"Leave it," said Gabriel, putting his foot down "The traffic wardens get paid to do that" he finished

"But there's no wardens here!" exclaimed Gary as they passed they grey saloon "And it's obstructing that entrance"

"We've got more important things to do" said Gabriel, pulling out of the cul-de-sac, he pulled over and got out of the car, typing a text message into his phone, he waited for a reply and got back in, smiling at a very huffy Gary "You're just weird" said Gary as they drove on.


	6. Chapter 8

THE SHARP END PART 8 

A big thanks to all my reviewers for their comments, nearly done now, I hope you are all enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it!

The relief sat round the tables in the canteen, the air suppressed "This is a nightmare" said Honey "Poor Pol, she's been through so much and now this!"

"Cathy might not have her though, she did have leave booked, she might of ignored the Inspectors order that all leave is cancelled and gone anyway" said Gabriel

"No way!" said Tony heatedly "Polly's not like that!"

Gabriel stood up "I was just trying to cheer everyone up" he said "If you are all intent in believing Polly's at the mercy of that nutcase then go ahead, personally I think she's already dead, and watch out the rest of you who crossed Bradford, you could be next!"

Tony stood up trying to push his way past Steve and Reg who were holding his arms "You unfeeling bastard!" spat Tony "Polly is a valued member of our team and with an attitude like that I can't see that you are doing much to help us find her!"

"Oh calm down! I'm just voicing an opinion, I'm looking as hard as anyone"

"Heads up, here's Smiffy!" warned Steve

"Everything alright?" he asked sensing unease

"Fine, Smiffy" said Nick

"Right refs over, c'mon lets get back out there and find Polly!" he ordered

They filed out of the canteen, muttering about Gabriel.

Reg sat in front of the computer, going through all Polly's bank and credit card details, suddenly he stood up kicked the chair over in his haste and ran to Inspector Gold's office.

"Sierra Oscar to all units" the call came over the radio, with Gina's voice sounding impatient and scared at the same time "Proceed to Bank of London, Canley Square, a withdrawal has been made from PC Pages' bank account 15 minutes ago, suspect was in a police uniform, driving a grey ford saloon car, over"

CAD was flooded with responses, Gina dialled Smithy's mobile "Smithy, when you get there detail June to take statements, the rest of you search the area for the grey saloon"

"Ok Gina, we got a Reg number?"

"No, CID will meet June down there" she cut the call and left CAD on her way to CID, she encountered Gary on her way "What are you doing here?" she demanded he was supposed to be on patrol

"I can't find Gabriel again Ma'am, the cars' gone"

Gina thought for a moment "Right, well do something useful then, put an all ports alert out on Polly and Bradford"

"Ma'am"

DS Roan and A/DI Nixon were discussing the interview they had just done on their way back to the station, Juliet was driving, she pulled the car over as the Sunhill Area car blasted up behind her lights and sirens blaring, followed by 2 panda cars and the ARV "What the?" exclaimed Sam, she got out her phone and dialled Phil's mobile, she grilled him when he answered, about what was going on

"I've been ordered down to the bank to take over from sergeant Ackland" he told her "There's been a withdrawal made from Polly's account, Uniform are searching the area" he said

"Well that explains the cavalry" said Juliet as Sam relayed what Phil had told her, just as a grey saloon car shot across the crossroads they were sitting at "Well don't just sit there!" said Sam "Cathy's in a grey saloon, go on!"

Juliet floored the accelerator and spun the wheel, shooting after the car, as Sam phoned through to CAD with the information.

Juliet followed Cathy's erratic driving at a distance "Looks like we're headed for the docks" said Sam into her phone, looking round as she heard sirens the area car joined the chase and overtook both cars, Juliet got a glimpse of Yvonne in the drivers seat, and Des is profile as they flashed by. Looking in the mirror Juliet saw the ARV gaining on her, Smithy at the wheel with Honey beside him, she prepared to slow down and let him past but he pulled behind them, his face a mask of concentration.

Juliet was bemused as Cathy suddenly screeched round a corner, losing Yvonne and Des, Sam grabbed the dashboard as Juliet swung the car round and the back end skipped out slightly.

Cathy drove fast through the narrow alleys between the storage sheds at the docks, Juliet followed her, leaving a little distance so she could react to Cathy's unpredictable driving, Suddenly the buildings gave way to the dock front Cathy did not slow down at all as Yvonne and Des appeared from no where in the area car, braking sharply in the path of Cathy's car, the grey car slammed into the side of the area car pushing it forward towards the dockside. Juliet, Smithy and the panda car drivers braked and they all watched in horror as Cathy revved the cars' engine even more, pushing the area car into the water and allowing the car she was driving to dive nose first into the dock.


	7. Chapter 9

THE SHARP END PART 9 

Samantha Nixon watched in horror as her new DS kicked her shoes off and ran towards the dock side "Juliet, no!" she cried

"I can't do nothing!" she shouted, diving into the water, followed by Honey, Reg and Steve who had stripped their stab vests and belts off. Smithy stood next to Sam, pulling off his stab vest "No Smithy!" she ordered "You'll need to pull them out" she explained, he stood impatiently as Sam requested ambulances and back up.

Steve surfaced first with Des, who was conscious "We need a knife!" he cried "Yvonne's belts stuck". Sam rummaged through her bag pulling out her swiss army knife, she passed it to Smithy who laid down on the edge of the dock "Come on Des!" he said holding his hand out "I'm going back down!" he shouted taking a lungful of air and diving back down, just as Reg and Juliet surfaced for air and dived straight back down, Honey came up and started to tread water "What's happening?" fretted Smithy, Honey gasped "Steve and Reg are trying to get Yvonne" she said as Smithy helped her out "Thanks Sarge" she said "Juliet is trying to get Cathy and Reg is trying the boot of her car" she panted

"The boot?" exclaimed Sam

"For Polly I presume" said smithy darkly

Reg surfaced "The boots clear!" he shouted "I'm going back down to help the DS with Cathy"

Smithy fretted at the dockside "Leave her!" he said "Let the divers pull her out later!"

"Then we'll never find Polly" replied Sam. Smithy started to say something as Des and Steve surfaced with a limp Yvonne, they dragged her towards the dock side, Smithy and Sam leaning over to help pull her out, Sam lent over her, once on the dockside, listening for breath, Yvonne coughed a couple of times, Sam and Smithy rolled her over into the recovery position, Smithy returning to his vigil by the dockside, Sam talking to Yvonne, reassuring her.

Steve and Des swam to where Juliet and Reg had dived for Cathy, Juliet surfaced with Reg beside her, they both were trying to support Cathy's weight as they came up, the four of them dragged her over to the dockside, Smithy dragging Cathy out first then turning to help the others, helped Des and they both pulled Juliet out, Smithy lent over her as she sank onto the cold concrete "You ok?" he asked softly, pushing her hair back from her face, she managed half a smile but was gasping for breath,

"Sarge!" said Des, struggling with Steve, Smithy turned back round to help, once out Reg started to help Sam resuscitate Cathy who was lifeless.

The silence was broken by the wail of an ambulance siren and Smithy's radio "Sierra Oscar to 54, update please" came Inspector Golds' caustic tones

"Everyone's out of the water and ok" said smithy "Except Cathy, she's being worked on now" Smithy looked at Cathy in Andrea's uniform with her dyed black hair plastered to her head "No sign of Polly, over" he finished

"Thank you Smithy, the divers are on their way" said Gina

"The boot has been checked over" he said

"Roger that" said Gina relief evident in her voice

Jack Meadows and Adam Okaro sat in the ICU waiting room they stood as a doctor approached them "How is she?" they asked simultaneously

"Cathy has started to breathe on her own but is still unconscious" said the doctor "It's a waiting game I'm afraid, we'll have to do further tests to assess any brain damage, but apart from that, we'll have to sit tight"

"Have you any idea how long?" asked Jack

"I'm sorry" replied the doctor "I know you are anxious to speak to Ms.Bradford but even when she does wake, it may be some time before she is fit to be interviewed"

"Thank you" said Adam, turning to Jack he said "We'd better get back, there's a guard on the door and at least Yvonne has been released"

"Yes" said Jack "But we're no closer to finding Polly are we" he said, Adam sighed

"We'll just have to keep looking" he said

Smithy knocked on the door of the ladies locker room, Juliet opened the door a fraction, wearing a towel "Spare shirt" he said, averting his eyes, handing her his spare uniform shirt.

"Thanks" she smiled

"I'll get you a coffee in, looks like you could do with something hot"

"Yeah, thanks" she said closing the door, and pulling on the jeans Honey had had spare in her locker, and putting on Smithy's shirt, she did the buttons up, smiling.

Smithy laughed as she walked over to the table where he was sitting with Honey, Steve and Reg "What?" she asked

"That shirt, it's almost a dress!" he chuckled, eyeing the fact it skimmed her knees almost and the sleeves were rolled up so her hands had some freedom.

Juliet sat down with a thud "I need a holiday!" she groaned

"You've been here less than a week!" said Honey, smiling.

"I know!" replied Juliet "Is it always this mad around here?"

"Mostly" said Reg

"God!" she rolled her eyes "I'll be dead inside a month!" they all laughed "Is there any word?" she asked

"No change with Cathy and still no sign of Polly" said Steve

They sat in silence for a few minuites until Gina walked over to the table

"Well if it isn't my bunch of hero's" she said, deadpan "The Super and the DCI want to de-brief you all and then you can go home" she said "Juliet, you're up first" she said, looking her up and down she added "And what are you wearing?"

"Smithy's, I mean Sergeant Smith lent me his spare shirt, I didn't have any dry clothes ma'am"

"Hmmm" said Gina, marching off through the canteen doors, Juliet behind her "Wait for us here" called Honey "We can go down the pub, I think we all need a drink!"

Juliet smiled and nodded as she went off.

After de-briefing, they sat round the same table in the canteen, waiting for Reg to finish with the DCI and Okaro "Done!" he announced walking through the doors, they all stood making their way to the exit "I'm just gonna nip home and get changed" said Juliet

"Why?" asked Smithy with a twinkle in his eye "You look fine as you are" he said, holding the door open for her, Juliet opened her mouth to reply but changed her mind and closed it again, following the others down the corridor she felt Smithy's hand on her back, she looked at him and grinned "Thanks for the shirt" she said

"No problem" he replied, putting his arm round her waist as they walked out to the car park.


	8. chapter 10

THE SHARP END PART 10 

Cathy Bradford opened her eyes slowly and looked around, she wasn't in her room, her security area, the place she felt safe.....

"Cathy! Calm down! Nurse get me something to sedate her quickly!" Cathy heard the voice a man she didn't know, was it him? She felt a sharp stab in her arm and felt consciousness slipping away "No!" she tried to shout but it was a hoarse whisper. Cathy tried to hold on but the drug pulled her back into the darkness.

Many hours later DCI Meadows and Inspector Gold stood looking through the window of Cathy's room "You can go in now" said the nurse "But, please, remember Cathy's mental state, you won't get much sense from her, and try not to upset her, she's very fragile" Gina glared at the nurses ample backside as she waddled off

"As if we're likely to bloody well forget Cathy's a loony tunes!" she snorted

"I think the phrase is mentally unstable!" reprimanded Jack as they entered Cathy's room.

"Cathy, you really must tell me, where is Polly?" said Jack for the umpteenth time

"Sir, I can't, the operation you put me on, it's a need to know basis!" replied Cathy

Gina rolled her eyes, looking at the restraints on Cathy's arms and legs

"I know, and you have done some excellent work Cathy, but we need to find Polly" Jack had soon realised the quickest way to get through to Cathy was to humour her

"She needs to be punished" was all Cathy said "And it's my collar! I'm the one who caught her and I'll be the one to send her down!"

"Calm down, Cathy!" said Jack "I promise, if you tell me where she is, I'll get her and bring her to justice, but everyone will know it was your work, you will get the credit" he soothed, Cathy looked doubtful

"He said you'd talk me round, that's why I wasn't allowed to know," she muttered

"Who said?" Intoned Gina "Who's he?" she demanded

"He said you'd ask questions, demand things that I mustn't give in that this is my case!" Cathy's voice rose to a screech, Jack and Gina stood back, shocked as Cathy started to fight the restraints, screaming, her mouth twisted with rage and fear.

The nurse charged in "I told you to keep her calm!" she scolded them "She went off it when your uniformed colleague arrived earlier – and now look at her!"

Gina and Jack exited the room as Gabriel arrived to guard the door, with Andrea in tow, having dropped him off, "She off again?" he remarked looking at Cathy, all the officers turned to look at Cathy as she was being sedated by the nurse "Him!" she said "He's here! He's here!" Her voice got more slurred, quieter as the drug took effect "Mustn't tell" she uttered before once again falling asleep.

"What does she mean?" Asked Andrea "Who is she talking about? Did she have an accomplice?"

"In her head maybe" said Gina dryly "She won't tell us where Polly is because she says that a man told her not to, that she must bring Polly to justice herself"

"What justice?" queried Andrea

"Polly was charged with assisting a suicide, it was later dropped, but Cathy was instrumental in bringing the charge, she lied to try and get Polly sent down" explained Gina "Presumably that's what she means, though really it could mean anything" she finished.

Smithy answered the phone behind the desk "Custody Suite" he said

"Inspector Gold is out at the moment" he listened

"I don't know when, sorry, is it important, I can take a message?" he offered

"Right" he said writing down a name and number "Aren't you with forensics?" he asked "OK, OK I understand, bye" he replaced the handset and twiddled the pen, looking up as the door swung open to reveal Juliet, Gary and a suspect they had been interviewing, Smithy smiled, couldn't help himself "Finished?" he asked

"Yeah Sarge" said Gary, Smithy took the prisoner down to the cells, locking the door he heard Gary talking to Juliet

"Do you fancy going and getting a bite to eat?" said Gary, in his best telephone voice

"Oh, yeah I am quite hungry actually, meet you in the canteen?" replied Juliet

"Actually... I, um, was thinking more along the lines of tonight?" fumbled Gary

Smithy held his breath, trying not to laugh

"Oh, Gary I'm sorry I can't tonight" she apologised

"Well, how about...." He didn't finish as he saw the look on her face "It's ok" he stropped "I get the message" and stomped off through the swing doors, Smithy came out of the cells area, laughing.

"Don't!" said Juliet, trying not to laugh herself "You rotten sod, he's sweet!"

This made him laugh louder, he moved towards her "So" he said, and stopped laughing, "What are you doing tonight?" he asked

"You know fine well what I'm doing!" she retorted, saved from his insistent gaze by Inspector Gold and DCI Meadows coming through the door.

"Ah, there was a phone call for you ma'am" he said to Gina "Someone from forensics, wouldn't say what they wanted..." he handed her the slip of paper with the number on it

"That's because I'm the Inspector and you are the Sergeant!" she quipped, heading for her office "Jack, you'll want to hear this" she said "And Juliet, you'd better come too"

Juliet followed the DCI through to Gina's office, turning and sticking her tongue out to Smithy in a cheeky way, he shook his head as she went in.

Gina replaced the handset of the phone on her desk "Forensics found a receipt for £300 pounds from a letting agency in the glove box of the car Cathy was driving" she said, handing Juliet a piece of note paper "Get over there, take DC Sim with you, it's probably where Polly is, if what you find is not nice, I don't want any of Polly's friends there, call in as soon as you know the score" she ordered.

Juliet left the office at a run, calling Suzi on her mobile.

Suzi Sim screeched the car to a halt outside the address they had been given from the letting agent, it was a seedy looking place with all the curtains drawn.

Suzi and Juliet looked at each other as Juliet shakily opened the door with the keys they had borrowed from the agent, they went in to the darkened hall, pushing the door to the lounge area open, both turned away in disgust, retching at the scene before them.


	9. The last lap!

Wow, couldn't stop once I'd started! It's probably a load of drivel by now but I've got to get it finished!!

THE SHARP END PART 11 

Suzi pulled the door shut again, holding her stomach "Oh God" groaned Juliet "I'd hoped...." She tailed off as they heard a groan, Juliet pushed into the lounge again, holding her sleeve over her nose, frantically searching the room for signs of movement in the half-light.

Stepping over the debris, Suzi gasped "Juliet!" she called

Juliet looked and saw a person, bound in a sleeping bag, face down on the floor.

"Polly!" she yelled, dropping to her knees, and turning the form over, she gasped as Polly's face came into view, gagged and covered in blood, but alive!

June Ackland hugged the sobbing Polly to her "It's ok Pol, it's over" she said over and over again, the tears subsided a little, Polly looked around the cubicle in St Hugh's "Oh, June" Polly said "It was awful!" she shuddered "And knowing she's here, in this hospital" Polly sniffed

"I know, but she's waiting an escort to go back to the hospital, well a different hospital this time" soothed June "You really should talk to the DCI, you know, him and Sam are waiting outside"

Polly sighed, "Yes" she said "Might as well get it over with"

Samantha Nixon flipped open her notebook "Right then Polly" she said, after the usual 'how are yous' were over "Tell us exactly what happened from when you left June and Jim outside the pub"

"Well, I got the taxi home, paid him and went into the house" Polly frowned "Something wasn't right, but I can't really put my finger on it, anyway, I heard a noise, thought it was the cat and that was it, someone, Cathy , put something over my nose and mouth, I woke up on that floor, it was weird, she never spoke, and I couldn't see her, she just walked round and round"

"And the dead animals?" asked Jack

"They were brought in while I was asleep" Polly grimaced "She kept putting the same stuff over my nose and mouth, knocked me out"

"And she never said anything?" asked Sam

"No" said Polly "Still, I suppose she's in a mental hospital for a reason...." Polly stopped "I don't suppose we'll ever know why she did all these things"

"At least she's under lock and key again" replied Jack "Just one more thing, was Cathy alone?"

"Oh yes" said Polly "There was only ever one set of feet, and like I said, she never spoke at all"

Sam and Jack bid their farewells and left.

"Isn't it weird how a person can just turn?" asked Sam

"Oh, I think Cathy just hid it well, and the thing with Brandon brought it out," replied Jack

"I suppose" reflected Sam "At least Polly's safe, the only lives lost were those poor animals"

"Yes, apparently, the blood on Polly was animals, and all the animals were killed by lethal injection, a parallel of Polly's fiancé's death, you could say, the secure hospital said that they had lost a significant quantity of diamorphine"

They both paused as Cathy came out on a trolley; with two porters.

 "Guv!" called Cathy "I did a good job! You caught Polly!" she shouted

"He'll be mad with me though" she frowned "Even though I didn't tell..., I didn't!" she yelled as they loaded her, bound to the trolley into the ambulance.

"At least we don't have to go to court to get her locked up" said Jack as they got into the car, and headed back to Sunhill.

AND FINALLY..........

"Come on you!" he said digging her in the ribs

"Nooo!" she squealed, turning over.

"Get up!" whispered Smithy in her ear

"Can't we just stay here?" Juliet pleaded

"No!" he said throwing the bed covers off them both "People don't stop committing crimes because we fancy a day in bed!"

"But people will be gossiping about us" she moaned, cuddling into him.

"I don't care" he smiled "I'm happy, you're happy aren't you?"

"Course I am" she said kissing him "That's why I don't want to get up!"

"Good" he said, kissing her back.

THE END

There all done!!!! What do you think? Couldn't resist the last bit about Smithy, wouldn't you?!!!!!!!

Next story starts soon, my little brain is ticking over already! Needless to say it will involve the gorgeous Sgt Smith...................


End file.
